<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview #3 by Lame_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887940">Interview #3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer'>Lame_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Despair in captive [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair TeruTeru, Despair TeruTeru Hanamura - Freeform, Hope vs. Despair, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Despair in captive [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Report : TeruTeru has started to draw, what he draws might not be the best, but certainly it’s also not the worst. It can depict graphic and morbid imagery which make us more weary around him as his art might intent his future plannings; however, others are very emotional, how he feels and what he thinks. This is both beneficial but also very concerning.</p><p>Entering the room with him having 0 restraints, mindlessly drawing using simple colored pencils, cheap markers, and crayons on a clean slate of white paper.</p><p>“How are you feeling today, TeruTeru ?” The Doctor questioned with TeruTeru remaining non-verbal;yet, that gave the doctor the ability to get closer without relying on restraints since he was always aggressive and severely hostile towards everyone around him and with the only time without restraints was when he was alone. He walked towards the small table where TeruTeru sat and drew, sitting himself down slowly and observing him in a much calmer state. </p><p>Watching his expression and body language display themselves in an array of different emotions. The doctors eyes go to the drawing, a brief tear in his emotionless exterior showed shock in the artwork before quickly placing the mask of a straight face back into place. </p><p>“What are you drawing TeruTeru ?” Silence was all that was there for a few more moments until TeruTeru spoke. </p><p>“Something, I-I don’t know how to explain it - but something” it was mixed emotions caught on his tongue, obvious of being negative ones however - the interview proceeded. </p><p>“Is it meant for someone ?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Who exactly ?” This question triggers a temporary aggressive response, dropping the crayon and slamming his fist harshly on the table. </p><p>“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHO, ITS JUST MEANT FOR SOMEONE AND THATS THAT !” He shouted while keeping eye contact with the paper, his breathing becoming increasingly erratic and his stress spiking significantly. After a few moments of silence he became calmer, going back to his drawing in peace. With hesitation the interview continued. </p><p>“My apologies, TeruTeru, but what is the meaning behind it if you don’t mind me asking ?” The Doctor asked in hopes to get an answer, despite such a negative response to the last question related to this topic. </p><p>“...just- it’s, well-“ he struggled to get his words out, seeming to be dangling along wanting to tell the doctor and keeping it hidden with his sudden changes in body language and speech. It was obviously be related to trauma from the wording on the paper, yet without knowing who the person and or people were to cause the trauma except for one person in mind, the Doctor refrained from jumping to conclusions.</p><p>“Is it someone who means a lot to you or meant a lot to you in the past ?”</p><p>“...yes”</p><p>“Yes what, TeruTeru ?”</p><p>He went silent. </p><p>“TeruTeru -“</p><p>“I ANSWERED your question, what more do you want from me ?!” He this time turned his head to the doctor, pure hatred in his eyes as he struggled to calm himself, his body visibly becoming more uneasy and shaky. </p><p>“I’m only here to help you, TeruTeru”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like it” he mumbled, turning back to his drawing and starting a new. </p><p>“It might not but we truly are, even if you don’t see it or ever see it”</p><p>“It seems you just want to keep me here from doing my duties, I’m failing her and it haunts me - you’re not helping..your only making things worse” </p><p>“I apologize for making it seem that way-“</p><p>“You’re not sorry, you’re never sorry..no one here is-you all just enjoy doing this to me” he dipped in and out of safe and dangerous levels of despair, the Doctor was told to leave for his safety but he refused.</p><p>“All you want to do is watch me suffer, ISN’T IT?!” This time dropping the crayon and standing up, seeing himself struggling to not attack the defenseless doctor, knowing he’d be out in isolation if he were to do so.</p><p>“I was..I was being - I was being good - I was being good - and you, you all took that AWAY FROM ME !” He snapped, bringing his hands from the sides of his face to into his own hair, his eyes briefly shutting before showing a mix of rage and hurt in his eyes, the doctor stayed calm having not moved from his sitting position. </p><p>“You have nothing to say ?! You fucking coward ! You don’t know anything of what I’ve been through - and how Junko SAVED me and you’re trying to tell me she didn’t ?!“ </p><p>“- and you just sit there, entertained by my suffering ! I hope you drop fucking dead !” He screamed, </p><p>“I’m not entertained, nor will I ever be by your suffering TeruTeru I’m only here to help, and I will not stop until you’re 100% better” </p><p>“It doesn’t seem like you do, you’re just saying that to keep me quiet, what a joke” his aggression became worse and worse from the subject, the interview being ended do to TeruTeru’s sudden,signs of TeruTeru attacking the doctor not going unnoticed.</p><p>[interview concluded]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>